The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program storage medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program storage medium for preventing unauthorized usage of content.
Various technologies are in use for preventing, on the basis of encryption, unauthorized usage of digital content of music and images, for example, from being practiced.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic diagram illustrating a related-art process of encrypting content for recording and decrypting the encrypted content for reproduction. An encryption program used in this example generates an encryption key on the basis of an input user ID and password and encrypts content by use of the generated encryption key.
To reproduce the encrypted content, a decryption program asks the user for his ID and password and, when the received ID and password are determined to be valid, generates a decryption key based thereon, and decrypts the encrypted content by use of the generated decryption key.
Thus, unless the correct ID and password are obtained, no user can access any content. Consequently, unauthorized usage of content can be prevented.
A technology is also used in which a decryption key is encrypted by a storage key and the storage key is securely stored in a device which uses content.
However, the related-art technologies have a drawback in that, when a decryption key is encrypted by a storage key and content is used on a device in which the storage key is securely stored, a user having a plurality of devices can use predetermined content on only a predetermined device and therefore cannot use any desired content on any desired devices.